The present invention relates generally to the field of motion induced sound and light generating devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a riding toy configured to generate sounds and lights in response to the motion of the toy.
Children enjoy playing on riding toys, particularly toys that move in a generally cyclical motion. Children also enjoy playing with toys shaped as vehicles, animals, dinosaurs and other conventional shapes. Boys and girls alike often participate in role playing in which the child pretends to be a policeman, fireman, cowboy, cowgirl or other adult role. When playing such roles, children often simulate role related noises. For example, for a policeman role, police related sounds are often generated, such as a siren, communications with a central dispatcher and police vehicle noises. Additionally, children are especially attracted to interactive toys which produce sounds or lights in response to the child""s input.
Riding toys are well known. Riding toys which produce sounds when the child depresses a pushbutton or when air is moved through the toy are also generally known. Riding toys typically resemble animals, dinosaurs or vehicles. Other toys, such as impact balls or small musical toys, which produce a sound when impacted are also known.
Existing riding toys, however, have a number of drawbacks. Such riding toys typically require the child to remove one or both hands from the handles of the riding toy in order to initiate sounds. Existing riding toys also provide only minimal interactive play options for the child. Riding toys typically produce no sound or lights in response to the child""s riding of the toy. Those toys which do produce a sound when the toy is moved typically do not provide variations in the sound output of the toy based upon the child""s movement of the toy.
Thus, there is a need for an improved riding toy which produces sound or light in response to the child""s operation of the toy. It would also be advantageous to provide a riding toy that produces varying signals based upon the motion imparted by the child to the riding toy. What is needed is riding toy which interacts with the child""s actions and is safe, fun and easy for children to use.
According to a principal aspect of the invention, a motion sensing device for producing at least one of an audio and a visual output includes a toy body, a motion sensor, either a sound generating device or a light generating device, and a control circuit. The motion sensor is coupled to the toy body. The motion sensor defines a cavity and has at least three contacts and a moveable object disposed in the cavity. The sound generating device or the light generating device is coupled to the toy body. The control circuit is coupled to the toy body and is electrically coupled to the motion sensor and to either the sound generating device or the light generating device. The control circuit is configured to transmit a varying actuation signal to either the sound generating device or the light generating device based upon the rate of change of the moveable object within the cavity.
According to another aspect of the invention, a toy includes a toy body, a control unit, a motion sensor, either a sound generating device or a light generating device and a control circuit. The motion sensor is coupled to the control unit. The motion sensor defines a cavity has a first and second set of contacts and a moveable object disposed in the cavity. The moveable object is positionable between at least a first position in which, the movable object bridges the first set of contacts, and a second position, in which the moveable object bridges the second set of contacts. The sound generating device or the light generating device is coupled to the toy body. The control circuit is coupled to the control unit and is electrically coupled to the motion sensor and to either the sound generating device or the light generating device. The control circuit is configured to transmit a varying actuation signal to either the sound generating device or the light generating device based upon the rate of change of the moveable object between the first position and the second position.
According to another aspect of the invention, a control unit for a riding toy having a toy body is provided. The control unit includes a housing, a motion sensing means, either a sound generating device or a light generating device, and a control circuit. The housing is removably coupled to the toy body of the riding toy. The motion sensing means and, either the sound generating device or the light generating device, are coupled to the housing. The control circuit is coupled to the housing and is electrically coupled to the motion sensing means and to either the sound generating device or the light generating device. The control circuit is configured to transmit, during operation, a varying actuation signal to either the sound generating device or the light generating device based upon the rate of generally cyclical motion of the toy body.
According to another aspect of the invention, a toy includes a toy body, a motion sensor, either a sound generating device or a light generating device and a control circuit. The motion sensor is coupled to the control unit. The motion sensor defines a cavity. The motion sensor has at least three contacts and a moveable object disposed in the cavity. The sound generating device or the light generating device is coupled to the toy body. The control circuit is coupled to the toy body and is electrically coupled to the motion sensor and to either the sound generating device or the light generating device. The control circuit is configured to transmit a signal to either the sound generating device or the light generating device. The signal has a characteristic based upon the duration of the moveable object.
This invention will become more fully understood from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings described herein below, and wherein like reference numerals refer to like parts.